


Сады Ваканды

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Photoset, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, garden, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Стив вернулся с миссии раньше, чем планировал, и ему пришлось искать Баки в своеобразных джунглях Ваканды.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Сады Ваканды

**Author's Note:**

> Форма челленджа: фотоистория.

еще фото
    


End file.
